


Adeus... Bakugou-kun

by KacchakoProjectBR, Mileninha_Fics



Series: Kacchako_Project/Projeto_Kacchako [2]
Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angustía, Bakugou Katsuki is Kurosaki Ichigo, Bakugou Katsuki machucado, Crossover, Despedida, F/M, Hospitals, Kacchako Project, Original Character(s), Projeto Kacchako, Sad, Tragedy, Tragédia, Traitor Uraraka Ochako, Uraraka Ochako is Orihime Inoue, Uraraka Ochako é a traidora, Uraraka is in love with Katsuki, adeus, farewell, triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacchakoProjectBR/pseuds/KacchakoProjectBR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileninha_Fics/pseuds/Mileninha_Fics
Summary: “Não há mais necessidade de seus serviços na U.A., a ordem é que você volte e junte-se a nós.”Ochako sabia que aquele dia chegaria... Ela sabia! Mas de fato, nunca esteve preparada para isso.Eles não precisavam mais dela ali, eles a queriam de volta e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para ignorar suas ordens. Ela tinha que ir...Agora era a hora do adeus.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Kacchako_Project/Projeto_Kacchako [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745263
Kudos: 1





	1. A traidora

**Author's Note:**

> Kacchako Project - 2ºBimestre  
> Tema: AU Filmes/Animes/Séries/Livros.
> 
> Aproveitem a leitura!

_“Não há mais necessidade de seus serviços na U.A., a ordem é que você volte e junte-se a nós.”_

A voz fria soou na mente da jovem futura-heroína, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e permitia que o vento brincasse com seu cabelo castanho, encobrindo seu rosto. Parada sobre os destroços que anteriormente formavam uma boa parte da cidade, Ochako cerrou ambos punhos, sentindo o corpo tremer, tanto pela dor de seus ferimentos, quanto pela angústia das palavras que ouviu somente em sua cabeça. _Ela não podia voltar... Não agora._

– Uraraka! Encontrou alguém!? – uma voz aflita gritou, chamando sua atenção.

– ... – mordendo o lábio inferior, a garota conteve-se e respirou fundo, antes de virar-se para a direção da outra pessoa com as sobrancelhas cerradas em preocupação. – Ainda não! Vou continuar procurando por aqui.

– Eu vou te ajudar.

A estudante assentiu e então voltou-se para os escombros, ignorando sua perna lesionada, enquanto começava a mover-se exasperadamente por entre os prédios e casas destruídas. Tocando cada pedaço de concreto que alcançava, Ochako ofegava com cansaço, sentindo o estômago revirar-se em desconforto pelo fato dela ter abusado muito de seu poder naquele dia. Seus olhos estavam começando a ficarem pesados, e seus machucados a torturavam sem pena, apenas alimentando sua vontade de cair, mas... _Oh, céus! Ela não podia ficar inconsciente agora. Agora não! Afinal, seus amigos estavam ali... Ele estava ali! Em algum lugar daquele inferno de cenário, precisando de ajuda, precisando de socorro. Ela não podia abandoná-los!_

_“Uraraka Ochako... Você tem ordens para voltar!”_

Novamente, a voz ecoou, levando-a pressionar os lábios enquanto liberava os destroços de seu poder, fazendo-os caírem contra o chão. Balançando a cabeça e ignorando as palavras inoportunas, a jovem passou as costas de uma das mãos sobre os olhos, enxugando-os das finas lágrimas que insistiam em escapar antes de dar continuidade a sua missão, buscando por cada brecha e atentando-se a cada movimento. Ela precisava encontrá-lo!

– Argh...!

Um gemido baixo repentinamente soou, o que a fez arregalar os olhos e correr até o local de onde ele parecia vir, somente para debruçar-se sobre o concreto em seguida.

– Há alguém aí? Consegue me responder? – ela perguntou, tentando manter a calma sem muito sucesso. No entanto, não teve nenhum retorno. Sabendo que certamente ali poderia haver uma pessoa, Uraraka levantou-se, tocando as rochas e fazendo-as flutuar, apenas para encontrar uma figura de madeixas esverdeadas caído por entre os pedaços de entulho. Seu ar pareceu sumir. – DEKU!

Ela gritou e, assim que tirou o escombro do caminho e garantiu a segurança para sua ação, pulou no buraco onde seu amigo estava, amparando-o. Com diversas tentativas, mas ainda cautela, ela chamou por seu nome, verificando a gravidade de seus ferimentos enquanto pedia ajuda em alto e bom som, esperando que outras pessoas a ouvissem. Minutos de angústia depois, Midoriya enfim abriu os olhos, murmurando meias palavras e suspiros esforçados, ficando tenuemente consciente; Ochako, então, não conteve algumas lágrimas de alívio e sorriu fraco, segurando-se para não abraçar o garoto devido ao seu corpo lesionado. A assistência não demorou-se a chegar depois disso e Izuku foi retirado daquele lugar com a ajuda de paramédicos e heróis especializados em resgate. A jovem até foi aconselhada a descansar e deixar o resto do trabalho para os profissionais, mas...

– Eu estou bem. Eu posso continuar!

_Ela ainda não havia o encontrado..._

Teimosamente, ela lutou contra os argumentos que lhe eram dados e levantou-se, saindo do buraco para voltar a estar acima do terreno destruído, apenas para prosseguir com sua busca. Enquanto caminhava dolorosamente, Uraraka podia ouvir vozes e gritos ao longe vindo de todos os lados, evidenciando que os reforços para o salvamento haviam chegado e, por mais que a angústia e desespero dominassem totalmente aquele cenário de devastação, ela não conseguia concentra-se em outra coisa senão no caos de seu próprio coração. _Onde ele estava? Ela... Precisava encontrá-lo!_

Os minutos que passaram-se mais pareciam horas, consumindo e devorando seu corpo pouco a pouco, tornando-o pesado, dolorido, fraco... Tropeçando descuidadamente contra um dos pedaços de concreto, Ochako caiu de bruços, gemendo pelo impacto e dando tudo de si para erguer-se com o apoio de seus braços, porém, ela não tinha mais as forças necessárias para isso. A frustração lhe tomou e a garota mordeu o seu lábio inferior com força, passando a lacrimejar devido ao sentimento de fracasso, ao mesmo tempo que dava tudo de si para mover-se. Mas seu corpo estava tão debilitado...

_“... Caso contrário, sofrerá as consequências.”_

– DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ! – ela gritou em resposta, a mágoa e raiva misturadas em seu tom. Com a cabeça latejando, a jovem deitou-se contra as rochas, já não podendo mais conter as grossas lágrimas que escorriam incansavelmente por suas bochechas. Tremendo, ela encolheu-se naquela mesma posição, começando a soluçar conforme as sensações de desespero e arrependimento borbulhavam em seu peito. Ela ofegou, com exaustão. – Por favor... Deixem-me em paz...! – ela suplicou para o nada, sofrendo com a dor de seus machucados e de sua incapacidade enquanto chorava; Logo, com muito esforço, sua cabeça levantou-se com sua visão já turva. – _... Onde... Você está...?_

E quase como se suas preces tivessem sido ouvidas no céu, um grito ao longe foi proferido, chamando a atenção de seus ouvidos sem que ela mal conseguisse virar o rosto.

– Bakugou! – o tom que misturava desespero e alívio aparentava pertencer a Sero, e sumiu por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a ecoar. – É Bakugou! Eu encontrei Bakugou! EI, ALGUÉM VENHA ME AJUDAR!

Ele berrou mais alto e o som da movimentação afobada o seguiu. Nas vozes – que mais pareciam sussurros devido à distância –, Ochako escutou os choros e graças de alívio, com palavras que afirmavam que o garoto estava respirando e ainda vivo; Lentamente, suas pálpebras começaram a cair e seu corpo perdeu a energia, amolecendo até que ela estivesse estirada sob os destroços e totalmente entregue ao cansaço. A última coisa que saiu de seus lábios foi um suspiro e, então, ela desmaiou.

_Katsuki... Nós te encontramos!_

****

**_X ----- X ----- X ----- X ----- X_ **

_“Uraraka.” ___

____

O tom frio fez-se presente na mente da garota que, prontamente, abriu os olhos assustada, ofegando pelo arrepio que percorreu sua pele. Ainda com a visão turva, a estudante demorou um tempo para familiarizar-se com o lugar onde estava, vendo as cortinas balançando sob o azul escuro do quarto de hospital, que era iluminado apenas pela luz esbranquiçada do luar. Assim que a tontura passou, ela piscou, erguendo desconfiadamente o corpo até o momento em que notou a existência de uma sombra humana parada em frente ao seu leito. Normalmente, ela teria se desesperado ou, no mínimo, gritado, porém, a jovem sabia muito bem a quem pertencia aquela presença sombria... Para sua infelicidade.

____

Sentando-se, Ochako fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, abrindo-os e encarando seriamente a figura a sua frente, com os dedos agarrados ao lençol que a cobria. Ela ficou em silêncio, e aguardou.

____

– Você realmente é uma garota teimosa, hein? – a voz masculina zombou, mantendo-se gélida. – Perdeu o amor por seus pais ou algo do tipo?

____

– ... Eu não podia ir até vocês naquela hora. Iriam desconfiar. – respondeu secamente, após franzir o cenho pela indagação desagradável.

____

– Isso não muda o fato de que você nos desobedeceu.

____

– ... – ela rangeu os dentes, desviando o rosto com perturbação enquanto suas mãos apertavam mais fortemente o tecido branco. – ... Eu não...-

____

– Já esqueceu-se que a temos na palma da mão? – o homem encapuzado aproximou-se de maneira intimidadora. – Sabe... Um uso da minha peculiaridade aqui, e ali... E você nunca mais poderá ver seus queridos papai e mamãe. – ela estremeceu, negando-se a encará-lo quando sentiu sua respiração soprando em seu ouvido. – _Eu os mandaria diretamente para o inferno!_

____

Num arregalar súbito de olhos, Uraraka virou-se e cortou o ar com seu braço, obrigando a figura a sua frente afastar-se num impulso e dar alguns passos para trás, evitando assim o efeito da gravidade zero que poderia atingi-lo. Cerrando os olhos irritado, ele lançou um olhar sanguinário para a garota que o encarava com mesma intensidade, com as íris castanhas trêmulas e fervendo em ira e frustração.

____

Se quisesse, naquele mesmo instante, o homem estabeleceria uma comunicação mental com seu chefe e pediria para que ele libertasse um de seus nomus, para dar um fim cheio de sofrimento ao casal de sobrenome Uraraka, contudo, ele sabia o quão imaturo e impulsivo essa atitude seria vindo de si e, por isso, conteve-se.

____

Respirando fundo, o vilão deitou as pálpebras por breves segundos, antes de reabri-las, mantendo a apatia.

____

– Vamos embora.

____

– ... – ela hesitou, sem abandonar sua expressão tensa. – Mas eu acabei de acordar. Eu-

____

– Pouco me importa. Apenas pegue as porcarias de suas coisas e vamos. Agora. – ele deu ênfase ao final.

____

– Apenas deixe-me tomar um banho antes, droga! – ela esbravejou, sabendo que não deveria resistir contra as ordens novamente. – Eu...! Só deixe que eu me limpe dessa “sujeira” de hospital antes de ir...

____

Direcionando a atenção aos olhos alheios, que foram imediatamente desviados, o homem em questão parou por um momento, julgando-a insensivelmente e em silêncio por um segundo, para enfim suspirar em resposta. Apoiando um dos pés no peitoril da janela, ele balançou as mãos, já dando as costas.

____

– Você tem uma hora para fazer qualquer merda que precise fazer. Estarei no beco do outro lado da rua para te levar ao esconderijo. – disse, segurando no batente da abertura e lançando-a um último e minaz olhar. – E é melhor que não tente nenhuma gracinha, caso contrário... Eu não me responsabilizarei pelos meios que terei que usar para te levar de volta. E pode ter certeza que eu farei isso, com ou sem a sua vontade!

____

Em reação à ameaça, a estudante baixou a cabeça, mordiscando sua boca de forma frustrada enquanto seu peito acelerava em nervosismo: Ela sabia muito bem do quão cruel o dono daquela presença sombria podia ser, bem como também tinha ciência de tudo o que ele era capaz. Mas, o maior medo de Ochako era que, por algum motivo, o vilão decidisse atacar seus amigos e pessoas inocentes do hospital por sua culpa, como uma consequência de qualquer atitude rebelde que ela tomasse. A jovem jamais permitiria que os outros se machucassem por sua causa!

____

Pensando no terrível cenário que criaria caso agisse de forma egoísta, Uraraka sentiu um gosto amargo tomar sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que suas unhas rasgavam superficialmente o lençol como uma maneira de descontar no mesmo toda angústia que lhe tomou no momento; Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas pelos pensamentos, porém, ela as segurou para que não caíssem, afinal... Não pretendia dar àquele desgraçado o doce gosto de vê-la chorar.

____

– Ah! E mais uma coisa... – a voz soou novamente, para seu desgosto. – Você está proibida de ter contato com qualquer pessoa envolvida com a U.A. ou com a polícia. – ele determinou indiferentemente, agachado em cima do peitoril da janela. – E não me faça esperar, entendeu?

____

Alertou e, num movimento leve, desapareceu noite à fora. A condição insinuada, apesar de nada surpreendente, acabou por ser a gota d’água para a jovem que, no mesmo momento em que ele saiu, levou ambas mãos aos olhos e inclinou-se para frente, começando a debulhar-se em lágrimas.

____

_Então ela não poderia nem se despedir..._

____

Os soluços duraram por alguns minutos, juntamente com mordidas e apertos firmes e dolorosos, todos recheados com inúmeros sentimentos pesados. Raiva, dor, aflição, desespero, tristeza... Traição. Desde o início, Uraraka sempre teve o receio de um dia ter que enfrentar essas sensações, sabendo muito bem em que tipo de buraco frio e obscuro ela estava entrando, porém... Não havia escolha: Era fazer isso, ou então... Ter que assistir seus pais sofrerem com a miséria. Ela jamais permitiria que eles fossem submetidos a esse tipo de vida enquanto houvesse uma maneira de ajudá-los em seu alcance; E para sua infelicidade, na época, existiu uma forma. A única... E também a pior que poderia encontrar.

____

Enxugando o rosto, Ochako procurou controlar-se, afinal, não tinha muito tempo. Levantou-se para deixar a cama e gemeu fraco pela pele dor que assolou seu corpo – apesar de não ser algo tão intenso a ponto de impedi-la de mover-se por aí –, e andou pelo recinto até encontrar uma bolsa de roupas que provavelmente foi deixada por uma de suas amigas – elas foram visitá-la? –, finalmente dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Lá, a jovem abandonou a camisola hospitalar e, sem demora, enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro, optando por tomar uma ducha fria com a ideia de que isso a ajudaria a livrar-se de sua culpa, mas sem obter muito sucesso para o aumento de sua decepção. Minutos depois, o registro foi desligado e a estudante tomou posse de uma das toalhas que os funcionários deixavam disponíveis para o uso dos pacientes, secando cada parte úmida de sua pele; Quando terminou, ela vasculhou a bolsa e vestiu a primeira combinação de peças que julgou aceitável para aquele clima gélido, antes de fechá-la e agarrá-la em uma das mãos, saindo do banheiro e dirigindo-se até a janela, onde apoiou-se.

____

Distraindo-se com a vista noturna, Uraraka logo perdeu-se em devaneios, com a cabeça sendo iluminada pouco a pouco com as lembranças daquele fatídico dia – ou daquela tarde? Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficou desacordada... –, com a angústia voltando a tomar conta de seu peito. Recordando-se das expressões desesperadas de seus amigos e de maneira como muitos deles desapareceram sob os escombros das construções destruídas, despertando seu próprio tormento inclusive, a jovem suspirou, fechando as pálpebras enquanto perguntava-se sobre o estado deles. _Será que estavam bem? Eles estariam no mesmo hospital que ela? Já haviam acordado? As famílias haviam sido avisadas? Será que algum deles..._

____

– Não... Eu não quero pensar nisso... – ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça em negação.

____

Sem mais demora – e também querendo evitar que coisas negativas invadissem ainda mais sua mente –, Uraraka então subiu no peitoril da janela, olhando para baixo e descobrindo que estava a dois andares do térreo. Com um breve cálculo, ela então preparou-se mentalmente e, num ato único, lançou-se junto com a bolsa, entrando numa queda livre que logo foi interrompida por sua peculiaridade, ativada com o toque de seus dedos em seu corpo e no objeto ao seu lado. Perdendo a velocidade, a garota ficou a alguns metros do chão, desfazendo-se se seu poder para cair com desequilíbrio sobre o pátio, tropeçando em seus pés, mas conseguindo manter-se de pé, ofegando momentaneamente com o susto. Quando recuperou-se, ela abaixou e pegou as alças da bagagem, seguindo então pelo caminho que a levaria até a rua.

____

No entanto, durante seu trajeto, um sentimento de dureza lhe apertou o coração, tornando seus passos pesados e fazendo-a diminui-los até que enfim, estivesse parada. Questionamentos e preocupações descontroladas latejavam em sua cabeça e a fizeram hesitar, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto arregalava levemente os olhos com as vontades contraditórias que a dominavam; Ela tinha que ir embora, mas... Ela não podia. Ela precisava ir, mas... Não conseguia. Não se sentiria tranquila enquanto não tivesse certeza da condição de seus colegas.

____

_Um deles... Com o tempo que tinha, ainda dava tempo de verificar pelo menos um deles. Mas... Quem?_

____

Virando-se, Ochako logo deu a volta na construção e parou perto de sua entrada, tratando de esconder a bolsa atrás de alguns arbustos antes de respirar fundo e acalmar-se, dando mais passos apressados em direção as portas automáticas e adentrar a recepção. Uma inação a fez novamente parar, mas brevemente foi ignorada enquanto decidiu seguir seu trajeto. Parando em frente ao balcão. E então ela soltou um suspiro discreto, preparando-se para chamar a atenção da recepcionista distraída.

____

–Hum, boa noite, com licença... – ela começou, fazendo uma pausa assim que os olhos da mulher levantaram-se para si.

____

– Boa noite, como posso ajudá-la?

____

– B-bom... – ela hesitou, ainda incerta. _Pelo menos uma pessoa... Ele, talvez?_ – Bakugou... Katsuki Bakugou, ele é... Um paciente desse hospital, certo?

____

– Hum... Só um minuto. – a funcionária pediu, digitando algo rapidamente e fazendo uma leitura de segundos. – Vejamos... Ele é sim! Você e alguém da família?

____

– A-ah, bem, não…

____

– Bom… Então eu sinto informar, mas ele não está liberado a ter visitas fora de hora de outras pessoas senão os familiares no momento.

____

– Oh, eu entendo… — ela baixou a cabeça, desanimada. — Sendo assim… Que horas posso vir vê-lo novamente?

____

– Os horários de visitação das 9 às 10 horas e das 15 às 16 horas, todos os dias.

____

– Certo, obrigada. — Uraraka fez menção de sair, mas, lembrando-se se um detalhe importante, logo voltou, virando-se para a recepcionista. — Pode me dizer qual o quarto em que ele está? Para que eu não tenha que perguntar na minha próxima visita...

____

– Hum, só um momento… — ela murmurou, fazendo uma breve pesquisa em seu computador. – Aqui, achei! Quarto 419, no quarto andar.

____

– Obrigada! — Uraraka forçou um sorriso convincente, antes se curvar-se. — Boa noite.

____

– Boa noite.

____

A funcionária devolveu o cumprimento e, então, voltou ao trabalho. E, pelo jeito, é... Seria ele mesmo.

____

Com isso, Ochako deixou o hospital e seguiu em direção a lateral da construção, permitindo que sua expressão facial dissolve-se em algo sério e um tanto abatido; Ela sentiu-se mal por ter mentido com suas emoções quando sorriu, ainda que soubesse o que jamais conseguiria esticar naturalmente seus lábios em sua atual situação. Era culpa e dor demais para que ela tivesse coragem de fazer isso.

____

Assim que parou, a garota respirou fundo e olhou para ambos lados do pátio, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém antes e levantar a cabeça e olhar para o prédio, começando a raciocinar. _Quarto andar, aposento 419... Pelas minhas contas, cada andar deve ter uns trinta quartos, já que eu pousei um tanto longe da entrada e o hospital não parece ir muitos metros além daquele ponto. Sendo assim, posso deduzir que as salas de número ímpares estão do lado esquerdo do corredor – já que meu quarto era o 327, segundo o número que vi fixado atrás da porta. Então..._

____

Ela murmurou mentalmente, antes de esticar o dedo e começar a contar pelas janelas. Um, dois, três, quatro...

____

– Deve ser ali.

____

Ela murmurou para si, imaginando que seu alvo era o recinto de número 419, considerando sua contagem. Com isso, a jovem aproximou-se mais e juntou ambas mãos, ativando sua individualidade no próprio corpo e começando a flutuar, usando do apoio nos peitoris das janelas para não correr o risco de perder o controle do caminho para qual subia.

____

Foram alguns segundos de espera e de um desconforto quase imperceptível no estômago, mas assim que ela alcançou o andar desejado, suas mãos agarraram prontamente um dos parapeitos, onde ela firmou-se apenas para chegar mais perto e encostar a cabeça contra o vidro parcialmente fechado. Forçando a visão com um olhar cerrado, Ochako sentiu o peito apertar quando reconheceu a figura do rapaz explosivo em seu leito: Machucado, enfaixado, entubado, inconsciente... Mas ainda vivo.

____

Respirando fundo, ela fechou rapidamente os olhos para preparar-se, antes de usar uma de suas mãos para empurrar a parte encostada da janela e abri-la, dando a si o espaço necessário para que pudesse entrar; E foi o que fez. Assim que ficou sob o teto do recinto, Uraraka desativou seu poder, pousando silenciosamente no chão.

____

Parada a alguns metros da cama hospitalar, ela continuou encarando Bakugou, com uma expressão melancólica e um tanto receosa.

____

As ordens a proibiram de ter contato com qualquer um de seus colegas ou professores, porém... Katsuki não precisava saber que ela estava ali.

____

Na verdade, se tudo desse certo... Ele jamais saberia.

____


	2. Adeus... Bakugou-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora é a hora do adeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia!  
> Tenham uma boa leitura e espero que gostem!  
> Se alguém interessar-se em ouvir uma "trilha" sonora durante o capitulo, deixarei aqui a minha recomedação:
> 
> OST para o capítulo 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fRaWZji_Co&t=5s

Fazia tempo desde a última vez que eles entraram em contato com ela. No início, quando a fria voz parou de ecoar em sua mente, Uraraka estranhou, mas ainda assim deu continuidade à sua missão sem questionamentos, focando-se em manter sua máscara como uma estudante da U.A. enquanto o grupo de vilões para a qual “trabalhava” não lhe dava mais nenhuma nova ordem. Às vezes, ela desejava que eles tivessem continuado a perturbá-la. Ao menos, se houvesse sido desse jeito, então ela não teria se esquecido do real motivo que a levava a estar ali, e com isso ela não... Teria se apegado tanto aos seus colegas também.

Mas a culpa não era inteiramente daquelas existências malditas, afinal, Ochako sempre soube o tipo de pessoa pérfida que ela viria a ser, bem como sempre teve consciência do quão devastadoras seriam as consequências de seus serviços. Por Deus, ela era uma traidora! Desde o começo, ela só estava ali para trazer problemas, para roubar e compartilhar informações e colocar os heróis em desvantagem. Foi ela quem ajudou na interferência do sinal no ataque da USJ, foi ela quem mandou a localização de sua classe no acampamento, foi por culpa dela que sequestraram Bakugou... Tudo de ruim que aconteceu e envolveu a Liga dos Vilões, certamente, tinha suas mãos no meio também. _Era tudo culpa dela._

Mas mesmo sabendo disso, ela ainda conseguiu ser tola o suficiente para achar-se no direito de relacionar-se sinceramente com os demais. Foi idiotice permitir que aqueles laços tão fortes se formassem em sua vida.

_“Eu deveria estar apenas fingindo...”_ , ela disse a si mesma inúmeras vezes, em sua maioria, quanto estava sozinha no vazio de seu quarto, contudo, no ponto em que estava... Já era tarde demais. No princípio, Uraraka até pretendia enganar os outros, fingindo ser amiga deles enquanto agia sorrateiramente nas sombras, mas antes que tivesse se dado conta... Tudo aquilo tornou-se real. As risadas, a diversão, a preocupação, o orgulho, o alívio e todas as sensações que os envolviam já não eram apenas um mero fingimento: Eram verdadeiras. Por um certo tempo, ela esqueceu-se de quem era e do porquê de estar ali e, com isso, deixou com que o calor e carinho de seus colegas a cercassem; Ela fez amigos, ela sorriu com eles, ela chorou com eles, ela se apaixonou... E isso não poderia ter acontecido.

Mas aconteceu... E a dor do arrependimento caiu sobre seus ombros no momento em que aquela voz ecoou em sua cabeça de novo, depois de tanto tempo quieta, murmurando secamente:

_“Nós sabemos que os heróis estão planejando algo. Queremos que você consiga informações sobre o que está acontecendo. Isto é uma ordem.”_

E então, o chão de Ochako quebrou-se em milhares de pedaços e ela caiu.... Caiu para dentro do buraco sombrio e amargo de onde também havia saído. E ela lembrou-se da verdadeira razão que a fazia estar ali...

Naquele dia, os pro-heros e seus estagiários iriam capturar os vilões com uma emboscada; Já estava tudo detalhadamente preparado. E teria sido um sucesso... Caso o inimigo não estivesse ciente da estratégia. A resposta ao ataque “surpresa” foi cruel e violenta, bem como a batalha que seguiu-se. O resultado? Muitos vilões conseguiram fugir, boa parte da cidade foi destruída e... O número de vítimas foi enorme.

_Tudo por minha culpa..._

E agora, cá estava Uraraka, prestes a abandonar tudo o que conquistou nos últimos anos para voltar a tornar-se prisioneira dos desejos do lado obscuro da sociedade, sentindo o coração remoer-se de angústia enquanto segurava as lágrimas e preparava-se para sua única despedida... _Aquela provavelmente seria a última vez que o veria._

– Bakugou-kun, eu... Vim para dizer adeus. – Ela murmurou, dando silenciosos passos até a cama. – Eu sei que tem muitas outras pessoas para quem eu deveria fazer isso, mas... Eu precisava te ver. Sabe... Tive tanto medo do pior ter acontecido com você quando vi os prédios começando a cair, que eu... Cheguei a acreditar que poderíamos ter te perdido... – a garota dizia baixo, com pausas ocasionadas pela voz que embargava entre as frases. – Além de você, muitos pessoas foram soterradas pelos destroços, até mesmo o Deku-kun, mas... Bakugou-kun foi o único que eu não vi antes de tudo acontecer. E eu fiquei tão preocupada...! – ela confessou, soltado um suspiro recheado da mistura de alívio e aflição. – Eu te procurei depois que batalha acabou, junto com os outros. Mas acabei caindo antes de te encontrar, me desculpe... Sero-kun foi quem te achou. Não esqueça de agradecê-lo devidamente quando acordar, certo? – um sorriso fechado formou-se em seus lábios, sem deixar de exalar melancolia.

Abrindo os olhos os quais havia cerrado por um momento, Ochako então soltou as mãos que segurava em frente ao corpo e levantou a cabeça, observando o ambiente do quarto com cautela até surpreender-se com a presença de dois corpos no canto do recinto, um estirado sobre um sofá e o outro acomodado em uma poltrona; Ambas pessoas adormecidas.

– _Esses são seus...?_ – ela disse brandamente. – Eles estão aqui desde que você foi hospitalizado? – perguntou como se o outro pudesse lhe dar uma resposta, no entanto, logo sorriu fraco com a quietude, admirando o casal. – ... São pais tão bons... E se preocupam tanto com você. Deu pra notar isso desde aquele dia que os adultos foram visitar os dormitórios e... Ei, você se lembra!? Foi tão engraçado! – a garota olhou-o, rindo suavemente com as lembranças. – Ninguém acreditou que você era filho do senhor Bakugou. Ele é tão doce e calmo... Por outro lado também, ninguém precisou perguntar nada para deduzir que você era mesmo filho da Mitsuki-san: Vocês são praticamente idênticos! – ela exclamou, passando a coçar a nuca suavemente. – O que não é uma coisa ruim, sabe? Afinal, sua mãe é uma mulher audaciosa, íntegra e... Muito bonita também.

Suas bochechas esquentaram com o comentário, porém, sua expressão não demorou a cair, juntamente com sua cabeça, e ela apoiou-se com uma das mãos sobre a beirada do colchão, enquanto a outra fechava-se em cima do peito. Sua voz tornou-se pesarosa de um momento para o outro.

– Sabe, Bakugou-kun... Eu... Fiz coisas muito ruins nesses últimos três anos. Muito mesmo... E me arrependo disso. – ela parou, engolindo sua hesitação. – Se... Eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Eu nunca teria feito o que fiz, e muito menos aceitado me juntar a “eles”. E eu... Jamais deixaria que você e os outros se machucassem. – seus dedos dobrados pressionaram-se mais fortemente contra a palma; Ela não conseguia encará-lo. – Mas eu não posso fazer isso... _Me desculpe..._

E murmurou, deixando que sua voz se cessasse apenas para que uma amargura tomasse conta de si segundos depois, logo, fazendo com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas dolorosas e seus dentes cravassem fortemente contra seu lábio inferior, enquanto ela segurava-se para não desabar. Os soluços presos em sua garganta dificultaram sua fala, deixando-a embargada.

– E-eu... Só queria ajudar meus pais... E estava tão desesperada naquela época que acabei me envolvendo com vilões, mas... Não foi por maldade! Eu só... Não queria ver minha mãe e pai sofrerem... E esse foi o único jeito que encontrei que estava em meu alcance... – ela vacilou, antes de soltar um irônico sorriso soprado. – Me tornar uma aluna da U.A. e ser uma espreitadora para eles, foi o que me “pediram”... Que bobagem! Eu nunca deveria ter cedido a isso, nunca...! Mas... Eu fui idiota e aceitei me submeter àquelas ordens. E agora... – ela estacou por alguns segundos, e um tom de lamúria tomou conta de sua voz assim que prosseguiu. – _... Eu me arrependo tanto, Bakugou-kun..._

Sua lamentação foi também o seu limite, pois no instante em que a última sílaba deixou sua boca, as grossas lágrimas começaram a deslizar por seu rosto e Uraraka desmoronou. Com imensa tristeza em seu semblante, tentou conter os soluços silenciosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos na esperança de conseguir reprimir seu choro. Afogando-se em seu desabafo, ela permaneceu assim pelos próximos e longos segundos... Até, enfim, encontrar coragem para continuar.

– M-mas... Me sentir culpada não vai consertar nenhum dos meus erros, não é? E-então... Eu vou parar de falar sobre isso e... E me despedir decentemente. – ela fungou, passando as costas da mão sobre as bochechas no intuito de enxugá-las, sem muito sucesso.

Olhando para o relógio em determinado momento, a jovem procurou engolir o pranto e respirar fundo, na tentativa se acalmar-se, afinal... _Já não tinha muito tempo._ Então, voltando sua atenção para Katsuki, ela aproximou-se mais da parte da cama onde sua cabeça descansava e inclinou-se sobre ele, começando a proferir em baixa voz:

– Bakugou-kun, eu... Sei que você não é de falar muito, mas... Deixe que os outros saibam o quão importantes ele são pra mim, okay...? Diga... Diga a Tsu-chan que eu agradeço por cada momento em que estivemos juntas, fossem eles os melhores ou piores... E, se o Iida perguntar sobre as anotações que eu peguei, diga a ele que elas estão guardadas na primeira gaveta da minha escrivaninha. – ela dizia, com um pequeno e triste sorriso enquanto lembrava-se de cada um de seus colegas. – Fale a Mina-chan que as roupas que ela me emprestou estão limpas e guardadas no meu armário, e que... Elas com certeza ficam muito mais bonitas nela do que em qualquer outra pessoa. Agradeça ao Kirishima-kun e ao Kaminari-kun por todas as brincadeiras e convites que me fizeram... Eu me diverti muito com eles! Ao Sero-kun, fale que sou muito grata por ele ter te encontrado... E não esqueça de citar o quão legal eu acho seu estilo. – ela fez uma pausa, tomando um pouco de ar. – Eu sei que você tem birra com o Todoroki-kun, mas... Agradeça-o por todas as vezes que ele me fez companhia e me aconselhou, mesmo sem perceber. E quanto aos demais, deixe que saibam o quanto devo gratidão a eles, seja pelos pequenos favores e momentos, ou pelas coisas mais naturais como serem os bons amigos que são. Não... Não se esqueça, está bem...? – Uraraka pediu, como se o garoto desacordado estivesse ouvindo-a atentamente e, sem resposta, logo soltou o ar que antes puxara só para, mais uma vez, reprimir os lábios enquanto as lágrimas recomeçavam a acumular-se. – ... E, por mais relutante que você fique, não deixe de dizer ao Deku-kun o quão feliz eu me senti por nos tornarmos amigos... E agradeça-o por tudo o que fez, por mim e por nós. Eu... O admiro muito, e espero que seu futuro, e de todos os outros também, sejam incrível! – ela esforçava-se para impedir sua voz de vacilar. – Eu... Conto com você!

Contudo, assim que terminou, o choro subiu a sua garganta e interrompeu suas palavras, fazendo-a necessitar de alguns segundos para que conseguisse prosseguir sem soluçar; Suas unhas apertaram-se contra o colchão e, com um suspiro aflito, ela esforçou-se para continuar.

– E... por fim, Bakugou-kun... Eu queria te agradecer. Sabe, por... Ter acreditado na minha força, mesmo quando nem mesmo eu acreditei... E por ter sido tão legal quando nós lutamos a primeira vez. Também por ter me feito rir, mesmo quando essa claramente não era sua intenção e... Por ter me chamado para treinar com você diversas vezes. Eu... Fiquei muito feliz por nós dois termos nos aproximado como aconteceu. – apesar de seu choro, ela quase conseguiu sorrir com a lembrança dos momentos que ambos tiveram, porém, essa boa sensação foi prontamente substituída pela dor da culpa, que conseguiu consumir quaisquer indícios de sorrisos de seu rosto. Suas íris tremiam enquanto encaravam o rosto machucado de Katsuki. – _Eu queria poder passar mais tempo com você, Bakugou..._

Ela sussurrou e, então, parou. Pelos próximo segundos, sua mente pareceu entrar em transe, levando-a a um lugar onde só existia ela, o rapaz e seus sentimentos. Sua situação não mais importava, nem o tempo e suas emoções pesadas desapareceram, tudo contribuindo para um momento só de Uraraka e Katsuki. Ela conseguiu ouvir seu coração, juntamente com o “tic-tac” do relógio.

Então, inconscientemente, seu corpo moveu-se e a jovem passou a inclinar-se ainda mais sobre o garoto, ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos deslizaram pela cama até encontrarem uma porção do tecido de hospital que revestia os ombros alheios, a qual ela agarrou. Apoiada com o outro braço sobre o leito, Ochako começou a aproximar ambos rostos lentamente, com os olhos fechando-se a cada centímetro que seus lábios ficavam mais perto dos de Bakugou.

Seus dedos dobraram-se ao redor do tecido em sua palma – onde suas unhas cravaram –, e suas madeixas caíram e encobriram a lateral de seu rosto, bem como sua franja bagunçada sob sua testa. _Ela estava tão perto de alcançá-lo..._ Porém, no instante que sentiu a fraca respiração do rapaz bater contra sua pele, a garota retomou sua consciência e, congelando, arregalou os olhos, perplexa tanto com os poucos centímetros de distância que havia entre eles, quanto por se dar conta do que estava prestes a fazer.

Vendo-o ali, desacordado, com hematomas e ferimentos visíveis e sem nenhuma reação fez com que Uraraka quebrasse-se completamente por dentro, sentindo a compunção inundá-la de uma só vez. As lágrimas, tão esforçadamente contidas até então, não mais puderem ser seguradas e escaparam, escorrendo por suas bochechas em um fluxo que, logo, ocasionou em respingos sobre a própria pele de Bakugou. A garota, então, cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos, já sabendo ser inútil tentar se controlar. A única coisa em que insistiu foi em reprimir seus sons e soluços audíveis, ainda que isso tenha sido realizado com grande dificuldade.

E ela chorou... Sem conseguir afastar-se.

– _Me perdoe, Katsuki_... Eu não... – ela tentou, mas suas palavras eram continuamente interrompidas pelo embargo de sua voz. – _Eu não consigo... Eu não posso ser assim..._

Murmurou e, nos segundos seguintes, ergueu-se e tomou distância, usando de suas mãos para enxugar as bochechas e olhos molhados. Após ofegar algumas vezes, recuperando o ritmo de respiração que perdeu com os soluços, Uraraka inspirou profundamente, tentando cessar o choro.

– Sabe, Bakugou-kun... Tem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer. E eu já pensei tantas vezes sobre isso... – ela continuou, secando os vestígios de suas lágrimas, já sob controle. – Se eu não me tornasse um heroína, então eu gostaria de ser uma astronauta. Ou talvez uma astrônoma. Até pensei em ser a dona de uma loja de doces uma vez! – ela sorriu soprado, ainda com uma melancolia em seu tom. – Huum, e por falar nisso... Eu também queria poder chegar num estabelecimento, ficar de frente para a prateleira de mochis e dizer “Ei, eu quero todos eles!”, ou então ir até um restaurante de comida japonesa e pedir um pouco de tudo! Seria tão bom... – ela divagou, soltando um suspiro sonhador antes de levar as íris úmidas para cima. – Ahh... Bem que todos nós poderíamos ter cinco vidas, não é? – ela disse, antes de erguer alguns de seus dedos e começar a contagem de sua lista. – Assim, eu poderia renascer em cinco lugares diferentes, poderia ter cinco profissões diferentes, e encher minha barriga com cinco tipos de comidas diferentes! E também...

Ochako parou, deixando que seu fraco sorriso se fechasse e seus olhos caíssem juntamente com suas mãos, enquanto ela voltava a atenção para Katsuki, com doce melancolia.

– ... Eu poderia... Nessas cinco vezes... – ela hesitou, dando um triste e carinhoso sorrir sem tirar os olhos do rapaz. – ... Acabar me apaixonando pela mesma pessoa.

Murmurou e, ouvindo o tic-tac do relógio, considerou sua despedida como suficiente, passando mais uma vez as mãos pelos olhos, antes de dar as costas e afastar-se da cama. Subindo no peitoril da janela, ela apoiou-se no batente e olhou para seu amigo uma última vez, por cima dos ombros, antes de murmurar.

_– Obrigada, Bakugou-kun... Adeus_.

E, considerando que seu desabafo, ainda que inútil, havia sido o bastante, deixou o quarto de hospital... Desaparecendo pela noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, chegamos ao fim de mais uma repostagem. Espero que tenham gostado! S2
> 
> Aqui estão as OSTs nas quais me inspirei enquanto escrevia:
> 
> OST para o capítulo 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2aM5btBLVU&t=7s  
> OST para o capítulo 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fRaWZji_Co&t=5s
> 
> Eu simplesmente AMAVA Ichihime quando assisti Bleach, e essa sem dúvidas é um dos melhores episódios e cenas para mim. Não pude perder a chance de fazer um pequeno crossover com meu tão adorado Kacchako e.e  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________  
> Sigam-me no Twitter: https://twitter.com/mileninha0802

**Author's Note:**

> Essa obra foi inspirada no episódio 141 do anime Bleach, e faz um crossover das cenas.  
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado!  
> Muito obrigada por lerem!


End file.
